Past is Past
by Cheeruplilemokid
Summary: ON HIATUS The past stays in the past... right? ReiMinako Shoujo-ai
1. Prologue

Past is Past

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warning: This, like every one of my fics, has a girl girl romance theme in it. Yeppo. Shoujo-ai.

Author's Note: Heh. Just a little something that wouldn't leave the back of my mind. I just had to put thought to writing. Here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky signaling it would soon set. The dry sand of the desert like setting absorbed the heat. There came a loud clash, followed by light footfalls and exerted grunting. Another clash came. Two swords glinted against the suns rays. They struck each other harshly. Two women fought beneath the heat of the blearing sun and the dryness of their surrounding.

A dark haired woman glared at her blonde opponent. She struck out again and the blonde met her blow for blow. She retreated, her breathing labored. The blonde just stood there, unmoved. In the next moment she was blocking rather strong swipes. Her opponent was good. A bow would be better, the dark haired woman thought agitatedly.

Her thoughts were rendered silent as her opponent's sword came bearing down on her. She blocked the blow just before her face met the sharp end of a blade. The blonde woman grinned, her face inches away.

"Come on Mars. I thought you were a worthy opponent."

The woman in question scowled at the comment, pushing the blonde back. Her opponent jumped away. Their intricate dance of thrashing blades began again. Mars would show her just how worthy she was. The blonde began to circle, her position defensive and her clear blue eyes teasing. The dark haired woman followed suit all the while holding a scathing glare at the woman before her.

Mars ran straight on at the other woman, swinging her sword only to meet thin air. There was a chuckle from behind her. Before she could turn there was a blade against her throat and an arm around her waist, pulling her into a warm body. She bit her lip lightly. This shouldn't feel good.

"This was too easy." The warm breathe against her ear made her repress a shudder.

Mars growled at the remark. Her breathing a bit more labored then it should be.

The blonde pressed her body closer. Smirking triumphantly. "Now about our wager. I think you owe me my prize."

Mar's turned her head to the right, looking straight into clear blue eyes seductively. She raised an elegant eyebrow. "I think you forget something Venus…"

"And what would that be?" Venus inquired leaning in closer to the fiery senshi.

The dark haired woman smirked, "A specific term of our agreement." She leaned in closer to the blonde, a mere breath away. "You haven't disarmed me."

Venus pulled away but not fast enough. The dark haired woman threw the senshi of love over her shoulder. The blonde's sword was sent flying a good distance out of reach. Mar's quickly pinned the blonde, sword pointed directly at her throat. The Venusian grinned up at the senshi of fire. A bemused glint in her azure eyes and enthusiasm in her voice. "As much as I like this position… I wouldn't mind if that blade was pointed elsewhere."

"And, what do I get for my victory?"

"I am at your disposal oh mighty one." Venus drawled in an airily sarcastic manner.

Mars tossed her sword to the side. Grinning victoriously. She leant down, stealing the blonde's lips in a playful kiss. She pulled away, slightly intoxicated. "Oh really?"

"Really." The senshi of love spoke shortly before pulling Mars down to her lips again. This time in a more vicious kiss.

Hino Rei sat up abruptly, panting slightly. Her eyes were wide, her mouth agape. She held a hand over her chest, hoping to still the rapid beating of her heart. What was _that_? She thought, remembering every aspect of her dream vividly.

'_It was just a dram… a nightmare. It was a nightmare!'_

The raven-haired girl silently reassured herself. She brought her fingers to her lips. "… Just a nightmare."

'_Then… why did it feel so real?'_

"Didn't seem like a nightmare to me…" the skeptic voice of Usagi quelled the miko's thoughts.

The raven-haired woman's eyes went wide again, she looked around the room unbelievingly before groaning and slapping her forehead. She fell asleep during their study session. She glared at the odagoed blonde. "It was a nightmare."

"Sure." Makoto said languidly. "And Usagi's not failing Math."

Usagi nodded, agreeing. "Yeah and I'm not… hey!"

A giggle came from another of the group of friends. "You know its true Usa."

Rei paled at the voice. The object of her extremely vivid nightmare. Sailor Venus reincarnated, Aino Minako. She looked to the blonde. The suns rays flitted through the window, highlighting strands of her golden hair. The image only served to remind her of the nightmare. She looked away blushing.

"So," Usagi looked at Rei's pink tinged face and grinned, "Who were ya dreaming about?"

The raven-haired girl glared yet again, crossing her arms over her chest. "None of your business!"

"Oh come on Rei. Tell us. Who was it?" Minako chirped in.

_'If only you knew…'_

The miko shook her head agitatedly. "Just drop it."

"Just tell me this first…" Usagi looked at Rei seriously.

Rei, caught by surprise, looked at the blonde quizzically. Usagi was almost never serious. Did Usagi know? Rei gulped nervously and nodded.

"What _did _you get for your victory?" The blonde wiggled her eyebrows.

The raven-haired girl's jaw dropped. She visibly shook with rage. "Usagi… I advise that you start running."

"Better hurry Usagi. You forgot to disarm her." Makoto chuckled at the comment.

Usagi burst out in a series of giggles and uncontrollable snorts. After a good while of Makoto chuckling silently, Usagi outright laughing and Minako giggling behind her hand, Ami cleared her throat. "As much fun as we're having at Rei's expense. We're still in the middle of our study session."

* * *

TBC… maybe. 


	2. Say Anything Else

Past is Past

**Say Anything (Else)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warning: Shoujo-ai

Thanks:

Forgotten1: Hehe. At least I'd only gotten two chapters out before I got deleted. I don't have to post so much. Well, thanks for the review!

Pangoeth: Thank you. I'm back and I curse fanfiction for deleting me for no reason. Okay... Hm... It's PG-13? Oops. I must have clicked the wrong thing. Guess I have to go back and fix that. Yeah, that is a cute image.

000

"Artemis?"

The plush white cat opened a lazy eye to regard his charge. The blonde teen sat in front of her mirror, a brush in hand. He closed his eye muttering an answer, hoping she wouldn't ask him if she was pretty again. "Yes Minako?"

The room was silent. Artemis couldn't even hear the precise whoosh of the brush as it slid through silky hair. He reopened an eye. His charge was now looking down at her hands apprehensively. Clearly this wasn't just a normal teenage girl thing. The cat sat up, trotting over to the blonde and staring up at her from the floor.

"Is there something troubling you?"

"I've been having these dreams lately… and…"

"And?" Artemis coaxed curiously. He studied the girl, her expression was worried. Furrowed brows, a bitten bottom lip and a concentrated gaze. Something was troubling her and the cat intended to discover the root of the girl's worry.

Minako looked away from Artemis. She opened her mouth only to shut it again. "In these dreams… I'm Sailor Venus and I'm usually fighting."

"Fighting Youma?" The cat inquired, moving to sit on the blondes lap comfortingly.

The girl shook her head, her eyes looking into the mirror before her. She began to rake her fingers through Artemis's soft fur. A nervous trait the cat knew oh so well. "Against a person."

"Do you know who?"

Minako blushed slightly. "Yes…and, no?"

He looked up at his charge sternly. The girl was acting strange. Like she acted when she was being teased about a cute boy. Hesitant and slightly embarrassed. "Minako. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I think they may be memories from the Silver Millennium." Minako let out in a breath. She was very uneasy about the subject and half hoped they were just dreams. Just dreams.

The cat stood on all fours, looking into the mirror at the blonde's reflection curiously.

"Memories from the Silver Millennium?"

Minako nodded. Staring into Artemis's eyes inquisitively.

"This is good Mina. You're starting to remember, it's a good thing." He smiled encouragingly.

"That's not the only thing…" she looked away embarrassed. "In these dreams I'm Sailor Venus. It's like I can feel everything Venus feels. And… in most of the dreams I'm fighting against somebody, not an enemy… another senshi. When we aren't fighting we're…" The blonde took a deep breath, finally meeting Artemis's gaze. She bit her lower lip. "…Intimate."

Artemis took in word for word. His eyes were the size of saucers at Minako's last few words. "Another senshi! Intimate!"

She nodded silently. Her eyes were confused, scared, serious, and waiting as blue depths stared intently at Artemis. She didn't know what to make of this. Was he angry? Disgusted? Should she have told him about this at all? She waited for the answers she so desperately needed to quell all of her pestering worries.

"Another senshi…" The cat murmured absent mindedly, his eyes never leaving Minako's penetrating gaze. "Do you know which one?"

"… No."

000

"You're telling me… that she remembers?"

He nodded curtly.

"Minako is starting to recover memories from the Silver Millennium?"

"Yes."

"…But, she thinks they're just dreams?"

Artemis nodded again. "I told her they were probably just dreams. I think she might suspect they really are memories."

Luna brought a furry black paw to her forehead, closing her eyes in stressful agitation.

"She doesn't know who she is dreaming of?"

"She knows it's another senshi."

"Oh god… And, what about Rei?"

The white cat shrugged, clueless. "I don't know. With her miko powers she might already remember everything. Though, I doubt she'd come to us if she did."

"Yes, she is very stubborn." Luna nodded absently, her thoughts elsewhere. "Knowing Rei, she would probably only come to us if things got out of control."

"Luna… What if they do begin to remember?" Artemis inquired worriedly.

The black cat stared him down serious and slightly hesitant. "We'll have to hope they don't. They can't."

"But… what if they d-"

"Then we will have to find a way to stop them."

Artemis nodded solemnly. This would prove to be a tough task. He'd never really kept anything this complex from Minako. He'd just have to tell himself it was for the best. But there was that nagging voice in the back of his mind repeating, _what if it isn't?_ He hoped to god that this was the right decision.

000

The lilting smell of lavender scented bubbles lulled her to a peaceful state of mind. It was good to just lie back in a steaming tub of soothing water. To just wash away the days grime. To wash away the days menacing thoughts and stresses. She loved to just lie back and do nothing but tend to her aching muscles and above all, her aching mind. Yes, a bubble bath was always something to look forward to at the end of a long day. Especially after fighting against a youma… or two.

Closing azure eyes with a light sigh from parted pink lips, the blonde sunk a little lower into the steaming water. The fight earlier in the day was a taxing one. The youma were beginning to obtain more power, as well as wit. It was only so very original to hear the same moronic phrases at least once during every battle.

The calming smell of lavender suddenly grew stronger. The blonde smirked. She was wondering when a certain raven-haired beauty would find her. Soft footfalls sounded before there came a small chuckle from behind the blonde.

"I thought hide and seek was a children's game." A feminine voice hummed low in the blonde's ear, an arm being draped across her shoulder and a hand dribbling lightly in the

bathwater.

The small curl upturning sugary pink lips became just a bit wider at the remark. "To you Mars, everything is a game."

A polished red nail ran lightly across the blonde's collarbone. Warm breath cascaded against the blonde's ear, huskier than before. "Is that so Venus?"

A lengthy moan escaped the senshi of love lips before she could get a breath out. All retort was forgotten as Mars's teeth nibbled softly at her earlobe. A small kiss from gentle ruby lips was applied to Venus's pleasantly throbbing ear. The blonde turned her head to the side and…

"Shit…" Minako breathed out, gasping for air. Her body was tingling, her mind buzzing. None of the dreams or nightmares or memories, or whatever the hell they were… none of them had been that strong. Not one had had such an effect on her.

She wiped the cold sweat from her brow. That wasn't good. How could these dreams be getting stronger? She could feel everything. She could actually feel the hot bath water soothing her body, smell that strong sent wafting from the many bubbles. Actually feel the nail sliding against her collarbone and leaving burning tingles, the teeth and lips making her ear throb in untamed pleasure. Yet, she couldn't even remember who the hell the person with her was.

It was maddening. It was frustrating. It was erotic and it had made her curiosity heighten. She wanted answers. She wanted to know who this person, who this senshi was. Which one of her colleagues had made her want them so badly in the past. These dreams, she decided determinedly, these dreams had to be memories. They had to be real. They felt so very real. They just had to be.

The blonde threw the comforter off. It was too hot to have it on. Her body just needed to cool down, become less excited as it clearly was. What had happened in that dream had been the most intimate thing she'd experienced in her seventeen years on earth. And what a great experience it was. Naked in a nice hot tub with your lover nibbling and kissing your ear, touching you.

Minako shook her head frantically. "Damn it."

'_Who could it be?'_

All she had was the penetrating scent of lavender and the color of fine red painted nails. She listed the four inner senshi in her mind. There was Makoto… could it really be? Makoto and her were close friends, but there didn't seem to be anything more to it then friendship. Rei then?

"Yeah right." The blonde scoffed. Her and the raven-haired miko weren't really the best of friends. In all their years fighting side by side the girl would never just open up to Minako. Rei was too secretive, too bitter at times. It couldn't be Rei.

All there was left was Ami and… Usagi. Usagi? How could she even think that? Usagi was almost like a long lost cousin to Minako. Not to mention she was their future queen and the girl was madly in love with one Mamoru Chiba. Though, she had to admit, the little blonde was very adorable.

And… Ami? What of Ami? Minako and Ami were close, though, the blue haired genius always seemed so shy and a bit prude. Much too prude for the blonde's liking. But Ami was also sweet and very, very cute. But she couldn't be the woman from her memories.

Usagi couldn't, Makoto couldn't and Ami couldn't. That led her right back to Rei. Maybe the woman from her memories was an outer…

000

Author's Note:

Bear with me. I know its short but the next one I will make longer. I have to go do my homework and study for English now so yeah. I hope ya enjoyed:)


	3. Who Is She?

Past is Past

**Who Is She?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warning: Femslash.

Thanks:

Sailor Doc: Is this soon enough? Lol. And I remember getting an A on that paper so I guess I did do well.

Wind Goddess Haruka: Well, I think my Haruka/Michiru fic is officially a goner but there might be a bit in here.

Addicted to fanfiction: I do plan on finishing this but I think it's going to take me a while to do so.

Payne N. Uranus: Aw! I can't stand the puppy dog look! Please, no more. I'm giving in now. Takako's Revenge: Omg… I love your fic. So good. I'll finish if you do. :) And special thanks to all else who read and reviewed.

* * *

Her dark, amethyst eyes lingered at the curve of Minako's hip. At the bear skin of her stomach peeking out from beneath that two sizes too small top. She licked her lips hungrily. She could remember the heat of flesh burning at her fingertips. The coax of Minako's moans. The gasps and groans. The euphoric _feel_.

Rei's heart seemed to beat itself into oblivion. It was pulsing in her ears. Ripping through her chest. Sinking into the pit of her stomach and then lower. Where the pulsing ache seemed to never vanish.

_Stop. Those dreams aren't _real.

Her traitor eyes settled on the pout of Minako's lips. The way Venus kissed Mars. The way the blonde woman's lips felt… Rei had never felt a fire quite like that. Never that scorching or urgent. Never hot enough to etch searing images so deep into her retinas.

The bite mark on her neck throbbed. Rei pulled her gaze away from the blonde. Her head nearly going around in circles as she tugged the collar of her shirt up to hide the mark. In the few weeks since they started, her dreams had become so intense… so fierce. The dark haired miko would wake to find parts of her body aching. And then a couple of days ago…

_The blonde pressed her silken lips to the inside of Mars' thigh. The fire senshi groaned loudly, panting and tangling her fingers in the other woman's __golden mane. __Urging Venus closer to that intolerable ache.__ She felt the blonde smirk against her thigh. __Taunting.__ So close… so fucking close…_

_"Stop teasing." She demanded through gritted teeth and labored breathing._

_The response she received came in the form of teeth nipping roughly at her thigh before…_

_That was when Rei awoke. Eyes glazed and a sharp aching throb between her thighs. She'd thrown the comforter from her sweating, shivering body and nearly screamed. There, an angry red mark seemed to glare smugly at her from her inner thigh._

The miko didn't know how. Or why. But for some god forsaken reason her body saw fit to mock her with these little smears of shame. Saw fit to ridicule her and tell her: "This isn't a simple nightmare." Rei looked back up at Minako who sent something akin to a grin her way and, without a second thought, she grinned sexily back at the blonde.

Minako blushed. Her heart beating to some unknown rhythm. She felt something squirm in the pit of her stomach. Felt _something_ crawling like ice up her spine. She shuddered. Was that real? Was Rei really looking at her like she could devour her any given second? And most of all, did that volleyball really just bang into the side of her head?

* * *

"Artemis!" The teen bellowed upon entering her apartment.

The cat in question opened a groggy eye. Without a hint of intention to leave his perch he muttered under his breath, "What is it this time…"

"ART- EM- IS!!!"

He shrieked in horror. "Minako! _What_ are you screaming in my ear for?"

She glared down at him. A malevolent look in her eyes. He shuddered and backed away slowly. Then… then he noticed the swollen red of her left cheek. Letting care for his charge cancel out all feelings of fear he ran to her and asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"Don't you mean _who_?" The blonde growled in frustration. "Rei! That's who!"

"Rei did this to you?" He asked with a shocked cant of his furry white head. "How-"

She picked him up, held him at eye level, and glared. A hint of hurt was hidden plain beneath her angry tone. "You lied to me."

"Min-"

"You lied," Her eyes began to water slightly. "…to me."

Artemis looked away. Ashamed. "Minako please-"

"No!" She caught his gaze. "You lied to me. I thought I could count on you Artemis. I thought I could trust you. I…"

The tears were falling now. Artemis' heart dropped cold into his stomach. He slinked out of Minako's grasp as she fell to her knees. Guilt ridden, he helplessly watched his charge bury her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Minako. I didn't want to lie to you. We thought it would be for the best."

"How long did you expect to keep it a secret when these," She tugged her shirt down over her shoulder where the light imprint of teeth marks could be seen. "Keep showing up?"

The white cat went pale. He looked solemnly up at the blonde, his blue eyes dull and serious. "There are some things I believe I must tell you."

* * *

"We need to talk."

Rei swallowed hard. Her eyes clouding over without proper consent. The demand in Minako's voice. She shook the thought from her hazy mind and placed a calm, indifferent mask upon her face. She continued her walk towards the exit. "Grandpa needs me home early. Give Usagi and the others my apologies."

"No." Minako whispered firmly. Her fingers curling around the bare flesh of Rei's elbow. Knees nearly buckling at the sheer contact. The blonde suppressed the thousands of delightful tingles jumping at her fingertips. She didn't want to let go. "We _really_ need to talk."

Rei turned to face the blonde, her face blank and emotionless. Her heart thumping violently beneath her chest. She ignored every fiber of her being that called to Minako. She ignored the tempt of Minako's perfect pink lips. The lure of her soft, tanned skin. The glint of something in her pretty blue eyes. Rei's stomach was churning, her blood boiling, her bones aching with such ferocity. She hated the emotions her memories instilled in her. Hated the feelings this girl could make her feel. And she especially hated that god forsaken voice at the back of her mind telling her that she loved it.

"Make it quick Aino. I haven't got all day."

Minako nearly winced at Rei's harsh tone. A sharp wave of hurt distracted her from her mission. The blonde took a slow step closer to Rei. Closing the small distance. Invading Rei's personal space. Invading the raven haired miko's senses. Her blue eyes began to haze, entrancing the slightly taller woman. She smirked. She was close enough to feel the girl's body heat. Close enough to see the small spark of desire in her cold amethyst eyes.

The blonde leaned in closer. Her blue eyes trained on Rei's lips. Her voice came as a husky whisper. Her sweet breathe accosting Rei's lips. "Tell me, _Hino_, just why you've been practically moaning my name out in your sleep."

"S-stop playing games with me Minako." She couldn't control her breathing. Could barely hold herself back from jumping Minako. Her iron will was shattering, she had to get away as quickly as possible and yet… Rei couldn't seem to tear herself away from Minako's hungry eyes. Couldn't bring herself to pull away from the teasing coax of the blonde's body. So close. It would be so very easy to touch her. To place her lips and hands on that gorgeous body. So very, very easy.

Minako grinned, biting her bottom lips sexily and enjoying the way Rei's eyes followed the gesture. She leaned in closer to Rei, their cheeks brushing as she whispered into the girl's ear. Her lips brushing enticingly soft against the tender flesh. "To you Mars, everything is a game."

The dark haired girl was lost in the pure, unrestrained sensation. It the palatable tension. Her skin was buzzing, her head foggy. She swallowed through the lump in her throat and nearly growled. "Is that so Venus?"

Just like in her dream, Minako moaned softly. Sending ripples of want down the miko's spine. The blonde's lips brushed lightly across Rei's jaw, her cheek, at the corner of ruby tinted lips.

_"The past cannot repeat itself Minako."_

Artemis' stern voice rang through her head. Minako froze. Her eyes wide, lips a mere breath away from the other girl's. She stared at her closed eyes and felt a large pang of longing hit her heart. She stepped away. Minako was on a mission. A mission she would complete. The past would not repeat itself.

"So, it _is_ true." She spoke confidently, grimly. Rei's eyes shot open, her amethyst gaze childlike and confused. Guilt churned viciously in the pit of her stomach. She dreaded the words spewing from her traitor mouth. "You have to understand that the past is the past Rei."

"I… know." Her silky voice was still heavy with want. Her eyes still set in hazy confusion.

"Whatever attraction Venus and Mars may have felt for one another in the past," On the outside Minako had the bearings of an executioner. On the inside she was screaming and begging for Rei to see through her charade. "_I_ don't feel it at all. I'm sorry if you do."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Heh. I know it's been over two years… but I've finally found a new muse.


	4. Tell Me Something Good

Past is Past

**Tell Me Something Good**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warning: Girl on girl. And one curse word.

Thanks:

Enraptured: Thank you very much. Ego booster! Yay!

Don't let it be truth: I'm glad. If you like the pairing you should check out my C2. All of the rally good Rei/Mina fics.

Ainofan: Don't worry. I'm thinkin' this one'll end well.

Ze: Yes, yes. Much more to come.

OnlyI: I like it when it's all fluffy. And you're little conversation with Mina was interesting to read.

Mantikora: Well… I don't know about the other infuriating writers who decide to leave us all sitting in suspense but I'm just lazy. And I have really busy days that wear me out so… my brain tends to hurt too much to think up something good.

Toysrusscaresme: Oooo… I'm slowly converting people to the Rei/Mina paring. How exciting.

ChrisGranger: You'll find out soon enough. :)

Payne N. Uranus: Lol. Yes, that damn muse has been keeping me busy alright.

AquaInferno: …WAMU…

Deymian: Very huge writers block. Took two years but I bulldozed through the damn thing. I was really busy too. And crap, fall term is starting up this Monday so I'll be busy again. I will have another chapter out before the end of the month though.

000

"Liar." She'd whispered it so softly she wasn't sure if Minako had heard until the blonde woman's retreating form went rigid.

"What did you say?"

Rei's fists balled at her sides. Her heart aching so painfully she couldn't bear it. What was this? This… this _feeling_. What was Minako doing to her? "You're a liar Minako!"

The blonde turned stiffly, her blue eyes blazing with bitter ferocity. "Tell me Rei." Her blazing gaze became as cold as ice. She took slow, prowling steps toward the furious miko. Her heavy heart felt as though it was being ripped to shreds. Minako stood before the raven haired girl, a challenge in her eyes. "Is this you or Mars talking?"

Before she could think, before the words formulating at the tip of her tongue had the chance to be released, Minako's lips were against hers. Soft, coxing lips sending chills down her spine. Moving at a furiously passionate pace. Making her knees weak. Making breathing just that much harder. Making her heart beat so rapidly that Rei briefly wondered if it had any other purpose then to beat for Minako.

Rei couldn't get enough. She didn't care what the maliciously rational voice inside her head was trying to say. Didn't care that any one of their friends could walk in on them. Or that her back was pressed hard against the wall and Minako's frantic kisses were becoming more. Becoming skilled fingers trickling up her sides. Sweaty palms against her aching skin. Teeth nibbling playfully at her neck. Causing shivers to take hold of her body. Her throbbing mess of a body, silly putty in Minako's hands.

When the teasing, taunting, tempting touches slowed, Minako's eager hands slid softly down to Rei's hips. Her nails tracing lazy circles against the miko's lower back. Lips moving gently, lovingly against Rei's. Confusing the dark haired girl and causing her to open her hazy eyes. To reluctantly press her palms against Minako's shoulders and push her away.

Minako's sapphire eyes were a turbulent storm when they met Rei's cloudy amethyst ones. The blonde looked away. Her heart aching terribly with the pain of rejection.

"I guess… I should have known better." Tears formed in the blondes eyes. She nearly choked on her words, wanting nothing but to fall to the floor and cry out all the pain in her heart. She whispered softly before running away as fast as her feet would take her. "I'm sorry Rei."

"Shit…" The miko cursed softly. Something about the whole affair was making her extremely uneasy. She pressed her fingers lightly to her still buzzing lips. Her heart was racing and she wished for the briefest of seconds that he racing mind would allow her legs to follow that damnable organ.

"Rei?" Usagi's odangoed head popped out from behind a door. She looked around curiously. "Where'd Mina go?"

The raven haired beauty stared blankly at the blonde. Her brows furrowing in indecision. Then, without answering the princess she ran… in the opposite direction of Minako.

000

**Author: **

Wow… it feels like forever since I've written a thing. Forgive me. Well, there should be more out a lot quicker. I've been neglecting my writing for far too long.


	5. Nothing Better

Past is Past

**Nothing Better**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warning: Girl on girl. Literally.

Thanks:

pri815: Wait til the next chapter. Heh. :D

Pjai: I'm back again! Sweet! There really aren't very many Rei x Mina fics. Makes me sad. And then the people who do write them never finish! Ah! I can't think about it!!!

Jyuami: Hehehe. There's looking a bit more.

.Blossom: -gives you more-

LunarMiko07: I have a feeling this update was a whole lot longer than _soon_.

Riss-hime: I like…your… little… avatar…!

Thank you to everyone else who read and reviewed! :)

000

_Soft, coxing lips sending chills down her spine. Moving at a furiously passionate pace. Making her knees weak. Making breathing just that much harder._

Rei shook her head vigorously. Wishing the images to leave her. Wishing that ache in the pit of her stomach to cease. It was _wrong_. She wouldn't think about… about _that_. Not with Minako sitting just a few feet across from her. Not with that peculiar look in the blonde's usually bright blue eyes. Eyes that never left Rei's rigid form.

"Are you alright Mina-chan?" Usagi's worried words seemed to shake the senshi of love from her thoughts.

Her blank gaze moved to her princess and she spoke softly. The lack of her ever-present cheerfulness causing Rei to frown deeply. "Actually, I'm not feeling very well. I think I'd better go home and get some rest."

Rei bit her lip nervously. Minako's words were playing on repeat in her head. Causing her stomach to feel unbearably uneasy. She couldn't take it. The memory of the blonde's dejected sapphire eyes. Of the tears forming in them. Of Minako's retreating form as she ran from her.

"_I guess… I should have known better."_

"Are you sure you don't need me to go with you?" Usagi suggested worriedly.

"_I guess… I should have known better."_

Makoto chimed in, concern written plain across her face. "You really don't look too good Mina."

"_I guess… I should have known better."_

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" Rei watched as Ami walked over to the blonde and pressed her hand to Minako's forehead.

"_I guess… I should have known better."_

Amethyst eyes hardened. Something stirring vehemently inside of her. Her dark gaze meet Minako's blank one for the briefest of seconds. She couldn't take it anymore. Rei stood abruptly, words spewing from her lips before she could even think them. "You're staying here tonight!"

Makoto chuckled roguishly. Her electric green eyes telling Rei just how much she would regret her actions. "Looks like someone's a little wound up."

A dark blush crept across her cheeks. Her amethyst eyes going wide. Mouth opening and closing, struggling with the words that wouldn't seem to come out. Before she could regain her composure Minako spoke in that soft, dejected voice. "It's okay Rei. I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"I… That's…" The color in her cheeks faded into a pretty shade of pink. "That's nonsense Mina. I insist."

The blonde stood. Her tone matching the icy glare in her azure eyes. "I'll have to _decline_ your offer, Rei."

"Then I'll just have to _insist_ again, Minako." The raven-haired priestess gritted out. Her jaw clenched. Eyes narrowed.

"And I'll," The blonde growled. Sparks flying between the two senshi. "Just have to decline. Again. Rei."

So wrapped up in their feud, they didn't notice Usagi, Makoto, and Ami inching slowly toward the door. All three sweat dropping. Only when they heard the slam of the door did they realize they were alone.

The blonde began to hug herself, eyes frantic. Her tensely terse tone contradicted her actions. "What are you trying to pull Rei?"

"I just thought…" The priestess faltered. After yesterday's horrible events, what _was_ she trying to do? They'd shared a fierce, desire ridden kiss. One that shook Rei to her very core. That made her ache in places she didn't know could. Made her yearn. And she'd pushed Minako away. What _was_ she thinking? "I thought we could talk."

"Talk?" The blonde huffed; a bitter smile curled at the edges of her pick lips. She shook her head sullenly and began to make her way to the door. "I think you made everything pretty clear yesterday."

In less than a second, Rei was in front of the door. Arms splayed out, blocking Mina's getaway. The raven-haired girl's stubborn gaze held the blonde in place. "I can't let you leave, Mina. You can barely stand."

"I'm fine." She almost growled. "You can't keep me here forever."

'_I want to…'_ The thought startled Rei. Causing her to momentarily hesitate. To look at Minako more clearly. Her dark gaze drank in the blonde's shapely form. Her school uniform hid little from Rei's imagination. Amethyst eyes took in those long, tanned legs. The soft looking skin of her taunt stomach, where her shirt had risen slightly. She licked her suddenly dry lips. Her gaze moving higher. Slowly, appreciatively grazing over those pert breast. To the elegant expanse of Minako's neck. Her pouty pink lips, currently set in the sexiest little scowl. Cheeks flushed a pretty shade of exasperated pink. Sapphire eyes gleaming with hurt and a hint of subdued rage. And… when had the blonde gotten so close?

"See something you like Rei?" Her blue eyes swirled. Rei was lost in them. Lost to the husky dip of Minako's voice. To the aching throb that had settled itself in her furiously pumping blood.

"_Something good enough to eat." Mars smirked. Amethyst eyes devouring the sight of the blonde. Tentative fingers trailing from Venus' flushed cheek, to her neck, her chest. Bones aching at the feel. The silky, hot feel of the woman beneath her._

Rei gulped. Trying to rid herself of the impure images flittering through her head. Rei's cloudy gaze barely registered the smirk plastered to Minako's lips. She could barely comprehend the blonde's words. "I can _feel_ what you're thinking, Rei."

"Wh-What…" Just _when_ had Minako gotten so suffocating close?

"Would you like to know _where_ I can feel it?" Her sapphire eyes were sparkling deviously. Her sexy smirk making Rei's knees go weak.

Minako took a slow step closer. Their bodies pressing. The miko could feel the thousands of pin prickling tingles spreading throughout her body. Could feel Minako's hot, shaky breath against her lips. Could feel the blonde's hands against her skin. Making her crave, making her yearn. Reducing her mind to a swirling mess. Her body a tingling mass of over sensitized nerves. Heart a hammering beat in her ears. Making it nearly impossible to understand Minako's throaty, word tinged moans.

"I'll take that as a yes." Her fingers traced slow patters down the miko's bare arms. Spreading goose bumps. The blonde grabbed one of Rei's hands, bringing it to her lips. Her electric blue eyes never left the miko's dark gaze. She pressed her lips to Rei's thumb, tongue snaking out teasingly. "I can feel it here."

The blonde smirked as Rei shivered. She brought the other girl's hand to her stomach. "And in here."

"And most of all," Minako leaned in closer. Her voice low and throaty in Rei's ear. She brought the dark haired senshi's hand up to her chest. Over her rapidly beating heart. "Here."

She was pretty sure it was the sudden jolt at her heart that urged her forward. Pushing her hard against Minako. Sending them crashing to the floor. Forcing her lips onto the blonde's. Reveling in the wet, silken feel of it all. Her mouth was on fire and the only plausible way to quell it was to slide her tongue tentatively against Minako's lower lip. To slip her tongue into Minako's mouth. Tasting, testing, memorizing.

"We forgot-"

Usagi was cut off by Makoto. "Holy sh-"

Who was cut off by Ami. Who seemed to be the only one smiling. "I knew it."

000

Rei glared at all four of them. She glared at Makoto for laughing so brazenly. At Ami for the way she was ginning at both her and Minako. At Usagi for her perplexed stare and numerous, mostly humiliating, questions. And especially at Minako for… for just _being_ Minako! For having that excited gleam in her eyes, that stupid teasing grin, and those damned kissable lips.

"I gotta tell ya Rei," Makoto grinned evilly. "I never pictured you as a top."

Minako smacked the brunette's arm playfully. "Cut it out."

"Yeah Mako-chan." The odangoed blonde spared a worried glance in Rei's direction before whispering, if you could call it that, to Makoto and Minako. "You're gonna make Rei-chan explode."

"I think that's Mina's job." The brunette boomed with laughter as Rei turned an unimaginable shade of red and Minako's devious grin faded. Leaving the lightest brush of pink to creep into her cheeks.

Rei stood abruptly, fists balled and jaw clenched. The miko growled a simple "screw this" before throwing her arms up into the air and walking out of the room. Minako cleared her throat. Sapphire eyes sending Makoto a look that could kill. She stood and followed the sound of Rei's cursing voice.

000

Author's Note:

Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!


	6. Eyes On Fire

Past Is Past

**Eyes On Fire**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warning: Girls kissing girls. And then some.

Thanks:

To everyone who read and reviewed. Here's a little more of that sexual tension you guys are lovin'.

000

Rei headed straight for the sacred fire. She would figure this out. Whatever this was between her and Minako. She'd figure out just how it'd happened in the first place.

The raven haired woman took a seat before the fire. Her eyes frantic as the turmoil written so plainly across her face turned to determination. She had to concentrate. Had to focus on unlocking the memories trapped within her mind. Had to find out why. How. What. What happened in the past? Why hadn't they remembered something that felt so… so _strong_? So unbelievably obvious.

Rei shuddered at the thought of Minako. At the memory of the _feel_ of the girl. How had that touch, the one that sent her blood rushing and head spinning, how had that amazing touch have been so easily forgotten? Something happened. She could feel the memory of it churning in her gut. Something horrible happened and she needed to know what.

Amethyst eyes were lost in the fire. Lost to the racing visions it projected. Images of bare skin brushing delicately against bare skin. Lips pressing hard, almost suffocating. Fighting and teasing and taking and having. Visions of a life Rei could barely remember. It was all like a dream.

_Weapons clashed, echoing like the booming ruckus of thunder. Venus' love me chain held fast around Mars' fiery bow. The raven haired senshi growled. Her dark eyes burning with rage. Her rage adding to the strength of her bow's fire. "What are you doing Venus!"_

Amethyst eyes widened in shock. The memory grabbing her, pulling her in. She could feel it. She could feel the menacing heat of anger ripping at her very soul. The hurt straining her growling voice as she stumbled over her lover's name. What horrible thing had she done in that far away past?

Minako's low, breathless voice startled the miko from her trance. "Rei…"

It was then that the raven haired woman noticed the tears stinging at her eyes. Noticed the timid pull of Minako's arms around her shaking form. The security of those arms around her. Of the fingers tracing circles against her skin. Moving to rake themselves through her long raven hair. Against her cheeks. Rubbing the tears away. And then Rei was staring into those eyes. Those endless blue portals that left her drowning. Gasping for air. Gasping for more.

Rei's body moved of its own will. Her hands craving the feel of Minako. Her lips craving the blonde's taste. She drew Minako closer. Closer and closer until the euphoria of that mouth moving slowly, sensually against her own sent Rei spinning. She couldn't get enough. It wasn't enough. She needed more. She needed…

The miko's roaming hands found the hem of Minako's shirt. Found the soft skin beneath it. The goose bumps spreading as her greedy hands made their way higher. Made their way to the delicious swell of Minako's breasts. Her fingers were aching, head reeling at the thrill of it all.

Minako's back met the floor, breaking their kiss apart. Her hazy sapphire eyes stared up into the swirl of amethyst. A tentative finger brushed against the blonde's nipple. Minako gasped and then moaned as Rei's lips met her bare stomach. A flurry of short, soft kisses trailing up to meet the miko's busy hands. A tongue, soft and wet, pressing to the sensitive nub. The blonde's low moan giving Rei confidence.

And then Minako's fingers were tangled in raven locks. Bringing the dark haired woman's lips against hers. Lips crashing and tongues fighting for dominance. Rei didn't realize Minako had switched their positions, pinning the miko beneath her, until her hands were pinned above her head. Until all she could see was the beautiful blonde hovering temptingly above her.

"I _want_…" Mina growled. Sapphire eyes sparking dangerously as her fingers trailed up Rei's bare thigh. "To touch you."

The miko's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Tingles shooting like flames through her burning body. All she could do was whimper at the feel of the blonde.

Minako leaned in closer. Watching the red flush spread from Rei's cheeks to her ears and then down into the valley of her breast. She bit her lip. Her voice husky with desire. "Can I touch you, Rei?"

There wasn't an ounce of protest in those dark eyes. Only the murky swirl of desire. Only that stare that made Minako's heart beat furiously beneath her breast. Made that ache settle even lower in her stomach. Made her wet. Made her want.

The miko smirked suddenly. Ruby, kiss bruised lips taunting the blonde straddling her. A tongue darted out to lick those lips. Minako's nipples hardened, aching for that tongue. "I wasn't finished with you _Mi-na-ko_."

Minako leaned in closer to the other girl. Her darkening gaze never leaving Rei's amethyst eyes. Her grip around the miko's wrist slackened. Her husky voice wavered with the weight of her desire. "If you want me Rei, just take me."

"Rei-chan! Mina-chan!" A frantic Usagi bursted into the room. "There's an attack and we need… to… Ah! Don't kill me Rei-chan!"

As Rei tried to scramble to her feet, the blonde atop her only obliging reluctantly to let her, Usagi's cries of "I'm scarred for life!" and "Save me Mako-chan!" could be heard all throughout the shrine. Followed, Rei noted irately, by Makoto's bellowing laughter.

000

"_You are aware of why you've been called here, Venus?"_

_The blonde woman didn't stand from her kneeling position. She shook her head slowly, her sapphire eyes failing to meet Luna's cold gaze. "I merely received orders for a conference with King Endymion, Queen Serenity, and the royal board. Subject of said conference is still unknown."_

"_Upon completion of your last rendezvous." Endymion spoke gruffly. The usually kind quality of his voice completely absent. "You and a comrade were spotted, by Martian civilians, in somewhat of a... compromising situation."_

_Venus gritted her teeth. Quelling her rage at the absurdity of their conference. "With all due respect, your highness, without any incriminating evi-"_

"_We've taken certain security precautions to evaluate the authenticity of the incident." _

_Venus' head snapped up at the words 'security precautions'. Her wide sapphire eyes meeting Luna's hard gaze. There was a lump pushing at the blonde's throat as she spoke. "What is the alleged situation we're speaking of? To be clear."_

"_Minako." Serenity spoke for the first time. The worry in her tone causing the blonde's stomach to lurch violently. The queen couldn't hold her stare. "It's about you and… you and Rei."_

_At that the blonde stood furiously. Her heart felt as though it were sinking into her stomach. "The status of my _relationship_ with Rei should remain personal."_

"_Simply put," Luna frowned, her voice curt. "Your relationship must not overstep the boundary of friendship."_

"_What-What do you…" Minako's frantic gaze swept across each of their cold faces. Landing lastly on that of her queen, her best friend. "Why, Serenity?"_

"_You must understand, Venus," Endymion put a hand atop his wife's. More so to calm her objections rather than her uneasiness. "If this affair you have with Mars affects your ability to protect-"_

"_My ability to protect my Queen? To fight for the exact freedoms you wish to take from me?" She spat at the man incredulously. "How dare you even think to question my loyalties!"_

"_This is absurd!" Serenity withdrew her hand from Endymion's and stood. The promise of tears glimmering in her usually bright eyes. She looked furiously between the impassive Luna and her shocked husband. "Mina is right. We can't discredit ourselves by destroying the things we have fought to uphold. This Kingdom stands on the foundations of Truth, Justice, and most of all Love. Are we not a testament to that, Endymion?"_

_The dark haired man looked desperately at Luna. When he received only a terse nod, he spoke authoritatively. "I won't risk the chance of you being harmed. I have to keep you safe, Serenity."_

_The queen shook her head disapprovingly. The regality of her appearance intensified as the determination in her voice rang through the room. "Even as a senshi, especially as a senshi, Minako has the right to exercise her freedom of choice. Rei is her choice partner. That is how it will remain so long as either of them wishes. Not anyone," Her sapphire eyes met the uneasy gazes of everyone in the room save for Minako. They landed with heavy finality on Endymion. "And I mean anyone, has the power to overthrow me."_

_Endymion hesitated before looking once more to Luna for support. His eyes hardened as they landed on Venus. "Are you sure this affair will not interfere with your duties?"_

"_Positive, your highness." She could feel her next few words slipping past her lips without proper consent or thought. "If it does… I will end it of my own free will."_

_Venus didn't know it then, but she'd soon be regretting those words._

Minako's sapphire eyes shot open. Hands gripping the ruffled sheets, tears running down her cheeks, and a light sheen of sweat covering her tensed body. Every detail of the awful memory was playing on repeat in her head. Every word echoing. Making her stomach lurch.

'_Was that the secret?'_ Sapphire eyes shut tight and the blonde brought her legs to her chest. The terrible ache of her heart intensifying at the thought. _'Did I end up choosing my duties as a senshi over my love for Rei?'_

"I can't…" The blonde gritted her teeth. She stood abruptly, fist balling at her sides. Breathing low and unsteady. A small whimper emitting from her as her pulse quickened. Stomach churning with a vicious twinge. "I can't let the past repeat itself. I won't."

000

It was just past three in the morning when Minako arrived at the Hikawa shrine. Flustered and panting from her irrational dash to Rei. As she ran up the many steps, making it to Rei's door and using the spare key all the senshi had been given, the dream… the memory was still fresh in her mind. Playing again and again and again. Driving her closer and closer towards insanity. The blonde bursted into Rei's room, sapphire eyes wild. Searching. Wanting. Denying.

'_I won't let the past repeat itself.'_ The senshi of love assured herself.

Her gaze landed on the still slumbering miko. Taking in the tangled sheets. The soft looking expanse of exposed skin. Long legs leading to a toned stomach. Leading to those soft breasts barely clothed by Rei's almost see through tank top. To her neck. To the hammering of the miko's pulse point.

Minako took a cautious step closer. Drawn in by the alluring sight. By the other woman's flushed, silken, shining skin. By the way she tossed and turned. As if trying to get closer to something. As if wanting. Needing. The blonde let loose a shuddery breath. A failed attempt to calm herself.

'_Stop…' _The voice at the back of her head whispered. Its desire tinted tone did little to quell the yearning in the pit of her stomach. She took another step closer and that voice came again. Fainter than before. _'This is wrong.'_

The blonde licked her lips. Suddenly hungry for the feel of Rei against her. Her voice of reason tried once more. One last warning before it faded into the dark recesses of her mind. _'Don't lose control.'_

Minako was too lost. Too hungry. To depraved and blinded by the hot blooded lust running through her veins. She couldn't deny the tingles shooting up her spine. The burning torture of her skin, begging to be touched. Begging to touch.

"Mi… na… ko…" Rei barely breathed. Her eyes still shut. Body still tensing. Still taunting Minako's greedy gaze. The miko moaned loudly. Back arching. "Mmm… _Minako_!"

The blonde froze. A low, animalistic growl bubbling at the back of her throat. Her heart was thudding loudly in her ears. Making it impossible to remember just why she was there. Just why she was watching Rei, ready to pounce.

The raven haired woman's fingers tightened their grip on the bed sheet. Minako watched with oblivious wonder as her own hand lifted itself from her side. Watched it quiver slightly as her fingertips grazed the sensitive flesh of Rei's bare thigh.

"No!" Rei screamed suddenly. "Venus! Don't!"

Dark, swirling blue eyes snapped up to meet Rei's closed eyelids. She watched the miko's face contort in pain. Brows furrowing deeply. Ruby colored lips pursed in a firm line. When Rei shot up, eyes wide and frantic, Minako took a surprised step away from the other woman. The blonde scolded herself. Attempting to put some distance between her and the enraged looking senshi of fire.

Rei's hand shot out, gripping Minako's wrist tightly. The miko's voice was low, growling. Husky with something more than sleep. "You know what happened, don't you."

The blonde tried in vain to tug her arm free. It burned. The feel of Rei's hand around her wrist. The feel of the other woman's skin against hers. It _burned_. Minako's breathing quickened. A sound scorching its way from deep inside of her. Telling her she'd burn to death if she didn't give in. She held it back.

"Tell me." The miko's voice was harsher. Snarling and low. Rei's amethyst eyes met Minako's sapphire hued black ones. The miko's grip around the blonde's wrist tightened painfully. Rei couldn't ignore the way Minako's tongue darted out to lick those pink lips of hers. Couldn't ignore the blonde woman's slight whimper as their gazes met again. "I won't play any more of your games."

"Rei…" The name slipped past her lips, off the tip of her tongue, from the aching pit of her stomach as a silky, sensual moan. Minako winced at the sound of it, her teeth digging into her lip. Biting down hard enough she could draw blood. Trying to hinder the useless sounds building within her. Trying to form the words she needed to say. Words lost in the desire filled void of her mind. "I… can't…"

'_I can't stop myself!'_ Her mind screamed. It was too late.

The miko's biting words died on the tip of her tongue at Minako's unexpected action. At the feel of the blonde's lips pressed hard against her own. Minako's hand making its way beneath the fabric of her shirt. Rei groaned softly when she felt the other girl's nails digging roughly into her back. Teeth tugging at her lower lip. Minako's other hand slipping past the waist band of her underwear. Dark, desire filled blue depths staring hard into amethyst. Telling instead of asking. Taking instead of wanting. Instead of waiting.

"M-Minako! I want-Mmm… I want you. But," Rei's back arched at the feel of the blonde's fingers against her. Her voice a gasp of words Minako barely heard. "I-I, oh god, I need to know what happened!"

"_I'm doing what we were made to do, Rei." Her voice was rough, emotionless. She wouldn't look Mars in the eyes. She couldn't. _

_Rei stiffened at the words. Her dark eyes widening, hurt and confused, for the briefest of seconds. Tears glistening in her eyes, fighting to break free. She refused to let them fall. The dark haired senshi's features hardened and she snarled. "Get out of my way Venus!"_

"_We both know I can't do that, Rei. I made an oath." The blonde's voice was almost a whisper. Cold azure eyes met Rei's fiery amethyst ones and her face seemed to darken. The blonde took a defensive stance. "I _will_ protect our Queen. At all costs."_

The blonde stiffened. The anger in Rei's voice knocking her back into reality. She scrambled away from the raven haired girl. Her heart wrenching painfully. Her dream, no, her memory sparked vividly. Brought the sting of tears to her eyes. Forced her to run for the nearest exit. To run away from Rei and what could not be.

000

Author's Note:

Hey! I updated fairly quickly! No more two year gaps between updates! *does the happy dance* Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what ya think. Oh and… I upped the rating. Hehehe.


	7. Not Tonight

Past is Past

**Not Tonight**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warning: Girl slash.

Thanks:

Riss-hime: Sexual tension is my specialty.

Jedicaro: I hope the wait hasn't been too long :)

Devia Luna: You and me both. Heh.

LunarMiko07: Well… Ya know what they say about the past being doomed to repeat itself. Hopefully that doesn't hold true in this fic.

Courage-April: Do I _have_ to make it a cliffhanger? Why, yes… yes I absolutely have to. It's all part of my elaborate scheme to get people hooked. I think it's working out beautifully :D

Tower: You are very welcome :)

And to everyone else who reviewed, thank you.

000

For the briefest of moments, Rei stared dumbly after the quickly retreating blonde. Her mind whirling with so many cluttered thoughts. Heart thudding violently against the stir of foreign emotions bubbling urgently within her. Half of Rei was screaming for her to chase after Minako, to succumb to the dangerously tempting sensations Minako had evoked within her. The other half of the miko, the half of her that simply wanted to ignore the sudden shift between her and Minako, told her that she should stay put. Stay away from the gorgeous blonde and the ridiculous images that assaulted her whenever they were near one another.

Rei was confused. Tempted and contained all at once. She didn't know what she wanted. Didn't know if she, not that warrior from the past, could give Minako what the blonde so obviously wanted. The miko didn't know if she could give Minako her heart. All she knew was, she needed to talk to the other woman. She needed to figure it all out. She needed Minako.

And so the fire senshi shot out of bed, running after that blur of golden hair with the determination that Rei Hino was known for. She ran as hard, as fast as her bare feet would take her. Across the courtyard and through the soaking rain until she was close enough to call out to Minako. To feel the tingling burn of her fingers wrapping around Minako's arm as she spun her around. To feel the rapid thudding of Minako's heart as gravity propelled them closer. Caused them to collide. To fall against the cold, wet concrete in a heap of feverish skin pressed to feverish skin.

"Mina…" Rei struggled to breathe. Those dark, sapphire eyes met hers without constraint and Rei could feel her own gaze darkening at what she found in those alluring depths. Could feel herself gasp as Minako's fingertips brushed against her cheek. Leaving tingles in their wake.

Minako couldn't find the will to speak. Her heart was in her throat, ready to expel itself at the slightest hint of protest from Rei. Oh, how she wanted the goddess hovering so temptingly above her. How she wanted to show her. Show her just how much she craved her. How badly every part of her was aching for the dark haired woman. She couldn't say a thing. The fear of breaking the moment kept her silent. Kept her fingers traveling slowly against Rei's soft, warm cheek. Brushing dark, damp hair behind the miko's ear. Fingers continuing their trek along Rei's neck. Blue eyes staring intently into lust filled amethyst.

The blonde's hand gripped lightly at Rei's soaked shirt. Hooded gaze never breaking as she pulled the other woman closer, pulled those ruby tinted lips a mere breath away from her own. Rei's heavy, shuddering breaths were a warm rush against Minako's lips. Lips that were suddenly moving. Soft words spilling from them like caged, crazed prisoners being set free to wreak havoc on the fire senshi's diminishing restraint. Words that destroyed what little control Rei had managed to weakly, reluctantly maintain.

"Rei I…" Minako's voice was foreign to her own ears. Surely that seductive moaning rasp couldn't have been hers. "I don't think I can control myself."

Minako's confession sent a jolt of something primal surging through her. Settling itself in the pit of her stomach. Rei's sharp intake of breath came out as a shuddery exhale. It felt as though every part of her ached with want. Her dark, amethyst eyes stared, half lidded, into swirling sapphire. Ruby tinted lips parting with a breathless response. "Then don't."

000

Author's Note: I'd say sorry for the really short chapter buuuuut I'm not! :p


End file.
